


echoes of a city that's long overgrown

by intrinsicshrines (blowthepiri)



Series: bratty bottom bora [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kim Bora | SuA, Bratty Bottom Bora, F/F, Face Slapping, Top Lee Yubin | Dami, oversensitivity, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/intrinsicshrines
Summary: “Why can’t you seem to listen today?”Bora whimpers again. “I’m s—““You’re what, you’re sorry?” Yubin says cruelly, with a laugh. Bora goes hot with embarrassment. “If you were sorry you’d stop disobeying me but you’re too much of a brat.”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: bratty bottom bora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	echoes of a city that's long overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like three hours and it can be read as a companion piece to my other yura one shot but it's not necessary you read that or anything. i hope u enjoy. this one is a little smuttier.

Bora’s bouncy when she goes into Yubin’s room. She knows, she _knows_ she’s done something bad, directly went against Yubin’s rules, and wants to see the outcome. 

“Bora,” Yubin says, voice low, as soon as Bora shuts the door. “Good. I was just going to come and get you.” 

“What do you need me for?” Bora asks, innocently, but the smile she’s giving Yubin is anything but.

Yubin narrows her eyes, only slightly, before sitting up straight on her bed. “Get undressed. Now. Fold everything neatly,” she orders.

Bora’s heart pounds. Good. She does as she’s told, hastily taking off her clothes when—

“Go slower.”

Bora’s cheeks heat, but of course, she does it. She makes a show, like she’s about to be paid for stripping off every article of clothing. She folds all of her clothes neatly and puts them on Yubin’s desk.

Yubin gets up from the bed and walks to where her clothes are piled. 

“No. That’s not neat. Fold them again.” 

Bora sighs, but does as she’s told.

“Again.” 

She’s a little bit more frustrated now, making sure the clothes are wrinkle free and—

“No. Why can’t you do this right? Do it _again._ ” 

“This is perfect!” Bora snaps indignantly.

Yubin grasps Bora’s chin between her fingers, hard, the clothes forgotten. The fabric of Yubin’s shirt rubs against Bora’s naked skin, and she’s sensitive so she jerks back. Yubin doesn’t relent, her hold on her only tightening. 

Bora’s eyes are wide as she stares up at Yubin. 

“On your knees, brat,” Yubin growls, and Bora goes down heavily, knees hitting the floor with a thump. Yubin bends with her, fingers still gripping her chin. “When I tell you to do something, you do it. Are we understood?” 

Bora whimpers, but doesn’t respond, lip wobbling. She feels liquid in her stomach. 

“I _said,_ ” Yubin says pointedly, “are we understood?” 

“Yes,” Bora whines.

“Yes _what_?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Yubin lets go of Bora’s face as soon as the words leave her mouth. Despite the fact that Yubin has barely touched her yet, she’s wet and can feel it on the inside of her thighs. She’s breathless.

She’s still on her knees when Yubin starts to shed her own clothes. As is custom, she keeps on her boxers (but Bora can see she’s not wearing anything under them), but strips off everything else. 

Bora stares Yubin right in the eye, not backing down. She does, though, try to sneakily rub her thighs together to get a little bit of friction but of course Yubin notices.

“Stop that.” Bora’s face heats and she does, but there’s a pulsing between her legs that won’t go away and she thinks she might go crazy. “Come here.” 

She goes to stand when Yubin’s voice stops her with a, “no, no. What we did last time, hmm?”

Bora feels humiliation flood her body but it doesn’t stop her from whimpering as she crawls toward Yubin. She sits on her knees in between Yubin’s thighs, looking up at her. Yubin looks down at her, feigning disinterest, until she presses her palm against Bora’s cheek and brings her in for a hot kiss. 

It’s immediately dirty with Yubin’s tongue sneaking behind her teeth, kissing her filthily, and Bora moans into Yubin’s mouth when Yubin bites down hard on Bora’s lower lip. 

She doesn’t even realize she’s done it as her own fingers go in between her legs and press against her clit. She jerks, and before she knows it, Yubin has her hand fisted in Bora’s hair and her head is tugged back.

“Why can’t you seem to listen today?” 

Bora whimpers again. “I’m s—“

“You’re what, you’re sorry?” Yubin says cruelly, with a laugh. Bora goes hot with embarrassment. “If you were sorry you’d stop disobeying me but you’re too much of a brat.” 

Bora licks her lips, watching as Yubin tracks the movement. 

“Get up here. Straddle my leg.” 

Bora scrambles up, almost falling back until Yubin’s fingers press into the ridges of her spine. She winds up grinding herself down onto her thigh and it feels so good, so good, until a sharp slap to her cheek breaks her out of the haze.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“No,” Bora mumbles, cheek stinging pleasantly. 

Yubin’s eyebrows raise.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t do it again until I say so,” Yubin snarls, and Bora’s stomach coils. 

Yubin’s fingers on the hand that’s not holding Bora’s back find their way down, down, until they reach her soaking apex. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you something and I’ll know if you lie,” Yubin starts, nonchalantly, as if she’s not teasing Bora and making her twitch above her. “Have you been coming without my permission?” 

“N-no,” Bora stutters, lies.

Yubin’s short nails dig into the skin of Bora’s lower back. 

“I said I’ll know if you lie, so I’m going to ask again.” Yubin’s fingers are skating through Bora’s folds, deliciously. Bora grips onto herself control with both hands, trying not to move her hips in time with Yubin’s fingers. Yubin presses down on Bora’s clit. “Have you been coming without my permission.” 

“No!” 

Yubin leans back, her fingers leaving Bora’s clit, reaches up to slap Bora again, her wet fingers leaving some slick on her cheek. 

“Stop lying to me,” Yubin growls, goes through the motions until it inevitably ends in a slap. Again. And again. Until Bora’s cheeks are red and her eyes well up with tears. 

She finally yells, “yes!” 

Yubin doesn’t slap her again (why is she disappointed?), but she also doesn’t put her hand back down where Bora needs it.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, sir, I disobeyed you,” Bora whines.

Yubin smirks.

“Was that so hard, baby? Such an easy answer.” 

Bora moans, louder than she means to, when Yubin’s fingers find their way back down in between her legs, only this time she’s pressed two fingers into her. 

“You can come whenever you want to,” Yubin says, and Bora knows, she _knows_ , there has to be a catch but she doesn’t heed the alarm bells in her head.

She feels herself get closer, and closer, with Yubin’s teeth nibbling at her jaw, until she tightens and comes.

Bora can’t seem to catch her breath, with Yubin not slowing the pace of her fingers. Instead, she adds another, and keeps expertly bringing Bora to orgasm.

Around the fourth, Bora pants out, “I can’t. I can’t anymore.” Her whole body is hot and on fire, and it’s starting to hurt whenever Yubin’s thumb brushes against her clit. She’s all sweaty. 

“I think you can,” Yubin says, but pulls her hand away from Bora. She whimpers at the loss, feels Yubin’s wet fingers grip into her hips. “Since you enjoy coming so much, you can bring yourself to your last orgasm.” 

Bora goes to move her fingers down her body, her whole body shock sensitive.

“No,” Yubin’s voice says, startling Bora. “Ride my thigh. Bring yourself to orgasm that way.” 

Yubin’s fingers are pressing harshly into her skin, bringing Bora down onto her thigh. 

Bora swallows thickly, as Yubin moves her hips the way she wants to, leaving streaks of wet on her thigh. Each time her clit slides across smooth skin, Bora feels tears prick the back of her eyes, until Yubin pulls her down extra rough and forces her to ground against her leg. 

She wails, “I can’t. Please, I can’t, it _hurts._ " 

“Aw,” Yubin coos. “You know how to stop this. Just say the word.”

Bora’s too stubborn. Too defiant to ever say that word unless she knows for sure she’d break. Tears fall down her cheeks though, her vision blurry, with each pass of her clit on Yubin’s thigh.

“We’ll keep doing this until you come, I think,” Yubin says, voice neutral, and Bora hates her for a moment because here she is, a naked, sweaty mess and Yubin is still somehow put together. The only tell that she’s feeling anything is that her eyes are blown black.

She grits her teeth as she mutters out, “please flex your thigh,” between gasps and moans.

Yubin smirks at her. “I didn’t catch that, sweetheart. What did you say?”

“Your thigh! Please flex your thigh!” she yells out.

Yubin chuckles. “I can do that, baby,” she says, and _does,_ and Bora bores down heavily and moves her hips fast, gritting her teeth. Her fingers are digging into the skin of Yubin’s shoulders, no doubt leaving marks that’ll last for a few days.

That springs the coil in her stomach, the thought that Yubin isn’t the only one who can leave marks, that Bora can too. Yubin is speaking into her ear now, saying filthy things.

“Are you going to come on my thigh like the good dirty slut you are?"

Bora can hear herself mumbling back, “uh huh,” as she continues to ride Yubin’s thigh, getting closer and closer, and each time she tries to loosen up Yubin’s fingers tighten their hold on her hips to keep her pressed down hard.

“Choke me,” Bora gasps, when she feels close, so close, but isn’t quite there yet. Needs something. “Please, sir, please choke me so I can come.”

Yubin tsks, but brings one of her hands up to Bora’s throat. She presses lightly, but just the feel of her cold hand on Bora’s neck is enough.

“Call me,” Bora pants out, “call me it. Say it—" 

“My good girl, come for me,” Yubin purrs, and Bora sees white and black and red, a starburst of colours behind her eyelids as she finally comes.

Her whole body is sprung taut and it’s hot and she feels a buzzing in her blood she hasn’t ever felt.

She loses track of time for a bit so when she comes to, she’s on her back and Yubin is reaching over for a water bottle. Bora gulps it all down.

Yubin isn’t touching her right now, so Bora whines, “why aren’t you cuddling me and petting my hair?"

Yubin chuckles and settles herself behind Bora, who’s shivering. Bora feels Yubin’s lips on her jaw, kissing, until they’re by her ear.

“How was that?” Yubin whispers.

“It was good,” Bora says, an understatement, but her brain isn’t working properly yet. Her voice is scratchy. “I’m very sore.” 

Yubin doesn’t respond so Bora turns to look over her shoulder. Yubin’s eyebrows are knit together, contemplative. “Stop that,” Bora says. “I’m sore in a good way.” 

“Are you sure?” Yubin doesn’t seem convinced.

Despite her aching muscles and the way her skin prickles, she turns over so she’s face to face with Yubin. “I wouldn’t have gotten myself into trouble if I knew I wasn’t going to like the punishment,” she says. “You know that. We discussed that we were going to try our new things.” 

“I slapped you.”

“I really liked it. You can do it harder next time.” 

Yubin smiles brilliantly at that. “You did look beautiful with the red on your cheeks,” Yubin admits. “You were so good. I can’t thank you enough for all that you do for me when we play.” 

Bora feels herself swell. “You know you do just as much for me,” she says. Yubin doesn’t believe this, never has, and Bora knows that. But she’ll tell her every chance she gets. She leans in, kisses Yubin, soft and chaste and so unlike all the kisses they share when they fuck. “Stop second guessing yourself, dummy. You’re so good to me. No one has ever made me come four times.” 

“Five,” Yubin says, looking a little proud of yourself.

“Five,” Bora corrects herself. “I’ve never felt the way I feel with you with anyone else.”

Yubin blushes. “Stop that. I’m supposed to be praising you.”

“Hey, I was bad and I pushed your buttons." There's a couple of moments of silence before Bora reminds Yubin, Aftercare isn’t _just_ for me, you know.” 

Yubin looks serious for a moment before breaking back out into a smile, kissing Bora breathless.

“Sleep now. We can have a bath after you nap.”

“You might have to carry me,” Bora mumbles, brain already foggy with sleep. 

“Will do,” Yubin says.

The last thing Bora remembers before falling asleep is Yubin kissing her on the forehead and calling her a good girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
